The invention relates to a boiler with a pressurized circulating fluidized bed firing.
This boiler is part of a combined gas-steam power plant, whereby the flue gases produced in the fluidized bed fire box are transported to the gas turbine after a hot gas cleaning and at the temperature of the fluidized bed of 800 to 1000.degree. C. In this combined process, the advantageous combustion and emission properties of a circulating fluidized bed firing, which operates at high pressure, and the special heat uptake distribution from the cooling of the flue gas and solids in the boiler can be combined with the gas turbine operation for optimal energy use.